


Behind the Coffin

by moonlight_bunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_bunny/pseuds/moonlight_bunny
Summary: For once, Rei Sakuma has arrived early to band club's practice. But he is not alone in the club room, after all...
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 33





	Behind the Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Ensemble Stars fanfiction I ever wrote, and I don't think it's that good. I decided to publish it however, maybe someone will enjoy it though. It had been years since I last wrote any fanfiction before this story, which might show in the quality of the work, too.
> 
> Koga and Rei are so easy to write, I enjoy their dynamics and they make it easy to make a story fun. That's probably why I chose them to star in my first EnStars work. The idea is not really that original, and many others have probably used something similar in their works. But I wanted to make something with a scenario like this, and the story basically wrote itself. Aoi twins make an appearance at the end of the story, but their role is so minor I decided not to tag them to this story.

Rei Sakuma opened the light music club’s clubroom door, but stopped at his step.

What was that voice?

Sure, he wasn’t the most enthusiastic club president of the Yumenosaki Academy, but this time he had at least tried to come a bit earlier. But someone was already there. In the dark room…

Oh, he thought, something’s wrong. His coffin he used for his naps. The lid was open, and he definitely never left it open. So someone was probably hiding there behind the open coffin lid. If they were Aoi twins, they’d probably do that just to scare or surprise whoever came in first, but another, more interesting idea came into Rei’s mind.

He stood there and listened. Rustling and a muffled sound. Was that a moan? Right, he thought and reached for his phone, it came to this, after all…

After quickly typing a message and sending it, he closed the door, silently, and walked to his coffin.

And, without a warning, he closed his coffin lid so hard it banged in agony.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

It was difficult for Rei to hide amusement in his voice when he looked down at another light music club member, Koga Oogami, who had just been minding his own business hidden behind the coffin.

“You vampire bastard! How dare you interrupt?!”

Koga was surprised and angry, and his cheeks were red, and he was panting a little. He had lowered his pants and his hand was still wrapped around his erect penis. Rei had caught him so re-handed. 

“How dare you do a thing like that here, beside my precious sleeping chamber?”

“Shit! You always come late, anyway! Why are you here?” 

Koga’s face was red, and he was fighting with his pants in order to dress in them again. But his manhood was still hard, and it was difficult for him to get in it in the tight school uniform trousers.

“I tried to be an honorable club president for once,” Rei said and smiled while observing Koga’s struggles.

Koga snorted.

“Honorable, hah! Not in a million years.”

“And that’s coming from a person I just caught masturbating secretly in our clubroom…”

Koga went speechless, and his cheeks were burning. But it didn’t take long for him to continue with his usual insults.

“You vampire shit! You know, I-“

But he couldn’t finish his sentence, since Rei had suddenly moved forward, grabbed his shirt collar, pulled him closer and he gave him a deep kiss, which made him silent – for a while, at least.

“Hey, stop that!” Koga was annoyed and tried to get away, but Rei’s grip was too tight.

“You have been a bad dog and you need a punishment. What should it be…?”

“No way! Let me g-!”

But Rei kissed him again, deeper, their tongues twisted around each other and it made Koga make a muffled sound. 

“Mmmnh!”

“You shouldn’t be enjoying this that much. It’s a punishment, you know.” 

There was a clear mocking tone in Rei’s voice, and his smiling made Koga even more irritated.

“Wolf can’t help his instincts, you demon!”

Koga sighed, but suddenly it seemed like he remembered something. He looked around and seemed to be concerned about something.

“You know, where the twins are? They might come in anytime now…”

“I’ve called off club practice. No one will come”, Rei said and smiled.

Koga grinned.

“You definitely are the worst club president in the whole academy!”

“Aah, you shouldn’t have said that. Now I have to give you a punishment twice as hard.”

Before Koga could react, Rei had already pushed him down to his coffin, and Rei crawled upon him.

“Hey-!”

“Be a good boy now.”

Rei kissed Koga, but held it short. He tried to reach for Koga’s manhood, which was still hard. Rei could feel it even over Koga’s pants, which he eventually had managed to put on.

“You’re way too excited about this already.”

“Hmph! Same goes to you, you know!”

Rei grabbed Koga’s wrist, which was obviously trying to reach something below Rei’s waist.

“Ow! Let me go!”

“No. I’m trying to teach you how to behave, and you need to be a good pupil.” 

Rei let Koga’s hand go. He slid his hand slowly up Koga’s body, down from waist to his chest. Koga didn’t protest too much this time, and that let Rei to reach his mouth with his own, and he gave a kiss to him, deep and passionate. And then-

“Ow!”

Rei had pinched Koga’s nipple. It became hard that instant, and it made Rei amused.

“You’re a sensitive one. I think we should do that again, shall we?”

“No-!”

Rei didn’t care about Koga’s protests. This time, he pinched harder. It made Koga squirm, and Rei pulled his shirt away in order to try something different. He moved himself a little lower, and took Koga’s nipple into his mouth.

“Hey! Don’t do that!” Koga sounded rather angry.

“Now, that’s a bad boy. I told you to obey!”

Without a warning, Rei twisted Koga’s another nipple, harder, and this time it should have hurt. Koga let out a weird sound, which was both pain and pleasure. And Rei sucked Koga’s nipple again, being very gentle with it. Stroking with another hand and spanking with the other usually worked, right?

“Don’t you dare… nnh!... suck my blood, you know!”

Oh, that’s what he had been worried about! It just made Rei smile.

“Oh, don’t worry. I wouldn’t suck your blood even if I was starving.”

“You vampire sh-!”

Again, Koga couldn’t finish his sentence. Rei’s tongue was already in his mouth, trying to capture his, and suddenly, Rei twisted Koga’s both nipples, harder. This combination made Koga squirm and groan, and this reaction made even Rei more excited.

“Excellent reaction. I’m not excepting anything less from my favourite student.”

Koga panted, and Rei just kept kissing his bare chest for a while. What should they do next?

Rei got an interesting idea. He moved lower and started opening Koga’s pants. Before soon, Koga’s erect penis emerged from the opening, and Rei grabbed it hastily. He revealed it, and without much thinking, took it into his mouth.

“S-Sakuma-sen- aah!”

It made Koga moan passionately, and Rei had barely taken it into his mouth. He tried licking it, and did it very slowly, just in order to torture Koga a little. His breathing grew heavier, and Rei decided to do it a little faster. He licked it, and Koga squirmed, and then he took it into his mouth, which made Koga groan.

“Nnnh… aah! S-Sakuma-“

But suddenly, Rei stopped it, just like that, and stood up. And Koga just stared at him, very confused look in his face.

“Come here. We’re switching roles now.”

Koga was too surprised to react to do anything, so Rei just grabbed him and pulled him to the floor. Now there he was, kneeling before him still blushing and looking very cute, still having a strong erection. This sight made Rei’s manhood jolt. 

“You’ll do it now.”

“What?!”

“And don’t you dare bite. If you do that, I’ll suck all of your blood out of you.”

While speaking, Rei opened his pants and it was very entertaining to see how look in Koga’s eyes ran down from his face to his erection, and he blushed harder.

“You know what to do. Pleasure me.”

That command made Koga look surprised. Rei thought that Koga probably hadn’t had expected that he would have to take an active role during their act. But he seemed to have accepted the idea. Slowly, Koga reached for Rei’s erection. But suddenly, Rei slapped his hand.

“Wha-?!”

“Not like that. Lick it.”

Koga looked a little surprised, then a little angry, and finally, bashful and that look made Rei want to grab his head and force him to do a little deep throat for him.

But he didn’t need to do any of that, since Koga became closer and slowly enclosed Rei’s manhood with his mouth. Rei’s knees bent down, and he could almost feel Koga grinning. He should definitely keep his cool in this situation or Koga would torment him with it eternally. Rei reached for Koga’s head and took a tight grip from his hair.

“Good. Continue.”

Koga licked it, which made Rei shiver a little. Then he took it into his mouth, and Rei could feel Koga’s sharp fangs touching it. Rei assumed that he was rather inexperienced. Koga’s actions down there were a little rough, but it still felt good. It made Rei sigh.

“Mmnnhh… like that… yes… you are an eager learner.”

Suddenly, Koga took it deeper, which made Rei gasp hard. His knees were betraying him again, and he had to struggle in order to stand up. One of Koga’s fangs touched it again, which made Rei pull Koga’s hair. Koga uttered a sound, but didn’t say anything. He just continued sucking and Rei could hear a moaning escaping from his lip.

“How do you like that, Sakuma-senpai?”

Koga’s voice was deep, and he was obviously aroused as well. 

“Excellent. But you are a little rough. Is it intentional? If it is, I need to continue my punishment…”

Rei was panting and it made talking a little difficult, but he had no problems with pushing Koga away from him and crawling again on top of him. The floor was hard, but it was the least thing Rei had on his mind.

Rei reached for Koga’s manhood, wrapped his hand tightly around it and started to stroke it. The first move was so sudden it made Koga utter a surprised sound, and then revert onto moaning and groaning. Rei took Koga’s hand and led it to his erect penis. Koga took a tight grip and started stroking as well. They panted and sighed. The sensation was amazing: there they were, wanking each other on the floor of their club room. Doing it at school! Rei closed his eyes, and felt Koga’s warm hand working with his erection. A sudden move felt good, and made him gasp. And at the same time, Koga moaned louder than ever.

“S-sakuma-senpai… I-I don’t think… nnh! I c-can… aah! Hold it much longer…”

Even though it was floating inside Rei’s head, now it was time for quick thinking. Should they do that, or leave it just to this?

Well, it was a punishment anyway.

“Try to hold it… nnh! Turn around…”

Koga’s eyes grew wider.

“You don’t mean…?”

“Do it, or I’ll do it. Roughly.”

But Koga seemed to have frozen on his place, so Rei just forcefully took a grip on him and started to turn him around. Koga’s elbow hit the floor quite painfully.

“Ow! Okay, okay, I’ll d-do it!”

A little hesitation made him only cuter in Rei’s eyes, and he crawled upon Koga, who was now laying on his stomach. He hid his face into his neck for a while and blew into his ear.

“Hey, stop that!”

“Oh, sorry. You were just so cute.”

Rei pulled Koga’s pants lower. He could feel Koga’s body harden. 

“You need to relax. Otherwise, it will only hurt harder.”

Koga didn’t say anything, so Rei thought he could comfort him a little.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle”, Rei told Koga while spreading his legs.

“Gentle, hah! You? Never!”

He still had some spirit in him, and it only made Rei sigh.

“You’ve been a very bad dog. So you need a big punishment of your bad deeds… here it goes!”

Rei thrusted into Koga, which made him shout.

“Shh, be quiet!”

Koga bit his teeth. Rei could feel he was very tight, so he tried to do it slowly.

“Aaah…”

But it felt so good he found it hard to hold himself back. Koga’s fists were clenched, and it was impossible to say was he enjoying it at all.

“Be a good boy now…nnh!”

It felt so good inside him, and Rei felt like his lower body was on fire. His breathing became heavier, and suddenly, Koga let out a small groan. It made Rei even more excited, and he could feel his cheeks burning.

“Nnh… aah! It… feels good.”

“Kindaa… ooh!”

Koga shivered a little, and Rei thrusted harder, making Koga squeal and sigh, exciting Rei even more.

“You-you’re doing good… I think I’m about to-!”

“Sakuma-senpai, I-I think I can f-feel it too!” 

Rei was now moving his hips faster, and Koga seemed to be trying to match his movements, and both of them breathed heavily, moaning, and Rei could feel something building up inside him.  
But it was Koga who came first, his nails were clawing the floor while his body was shivering, and he was gasping, and Rei could feel it. And before he could think anything, the waves hit him, taking him away. Rei could hear Koga squirming under him, and he could hear a loud moan escaping his lips while he came and for a moment they were closer than ever. 

Before soon, the moment was over, and both of them were just lying there, on a floor, panting hard. Rei was just staring the roof, recovering from the intense orgasm, when he suddenly saw Koga’s bashful-looking face in the corner of his eye.

“Um…”

But Koga obviously didn’t know what to say. Rei closed his eyes and smiled.

“You were good.”

“Really?”

“Really. The best punishment ever.”

Koga’s face turned irritated, and Rei could almost feel him pouting.

“Do not ever masturbate in this room again” Rei told Koga.

“Not like I have intentions to do so! You’re sick!”

“Says the person I caught doing the act I just mentioned.”

“Vampire bastard! I will never be nice to you again!” Koga snapped.

“There, there. You didn’t let me finish my sentence.”

“Hah! Like that matters.”

“It does.”

Rei stood up, and look Koga straight into his eyes.

“Do not ever dare to masturbate in this room again, unless you ask me to join you.”

Koga looked confused, then he blushed, and this sight was so cute Rei couldn’t help but give him a kiss.

***

“Oogami-senpai!”

Koga heard twins calling him while he was making his way to his next class.

“What is it?”

He wasn’t super happy about having to discuss with those two. In fact, his mood wasn’t that great at all. After being treated like that by Sakuma-senpai yesterday, his muscles were sore and some more private body parts were still aching a little.

“How was it?” Hinata asked.

“We would very much like to know!” Yuta added.

Koga was confused. He looked slowly from twin to another.

“And what might you two be talking about? I have no idea!”

Hinata and Yuta looked a little confused, and the latter dug up his phone from his pocket.

“But Sakuma-senpai send us this yesterday. Weren’t you with him?” Yuta asked and showed his phone to Koga, who couldn’t help but look closer and read the message Yuta was showing him.

"The club practice is called off for today. I have been assigned this task to take care of a very naughty puppy. Doggy’s with me, so you don’t have to worry. We will meet again, after I’ve awaken from my slumber. Be good boys, unlike this naughty one I am having fun with.  
\- Your club president"

The twins followed interested how Koga’s face turned deeper and deeper red while he was reading trough the message, and how his expression became angrier and angrier. And suddenly, scaring twins, he shouted:

“That vampire bastard!!”


End file.
